


Dig

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [6]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It digs at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of a prompt: Ray and Chris, bubblegum – Ray-pov, with Gene, Chris and Sam.

It digs at Ray when the Guv doesn't tell Tyler to shut his mouth, sometimes going so far as to agree with what the bastard has to say. Digs at him harder when Chris chases after him like an eager puppy might, no sense at all, or concept of team loyalty. Sometimes, when Tyler's obnoxious trap won't stay closed, that's when Ray snaps his chewing gum the loudest, just to trip him up, to break his concentration – mostly, though, just to see him glare.

The ponce might be his DI, but that doesn't make him a part of Ray's team.


End file.
